spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick's Work of Art
Patrick's Work of Art is an episode from Season 2018 from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). In this episode, Patrick must paint a mural for the Bikini Park. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Fish Crowd * Mr. Tim (refereed as The Announcer) * Potato Stick Fish * Pierre Le Squid Plot The episode opens at the grand opening of Bikini Park where everyone was having a good time. Mr. Krabs is out grilling Krabby Patties, until he burned them. SpongeBob and Patrick are out admiring the park, while Squidward was by the pond reading a book. A shark pops out and sprays water all over Squidward ruining his reading spot. Meanwhile, Squidward hears a crowd of people and walks over to see what's going on. Mr. Tim is shown hosting the grand-opening of the park where he announces that one lucky person would paint a mural for the park. Patrick was then chosen for the mural painting and he was very pleased. Squidward however didn't seem that Patrick was the perfect choice and he'd should've been chosen. Then, Mr. Tim and Patrck arrives where the mural will be painted. Equipping with plenty of paint buckets, Patrick was ready to piant. His first painting was a tree in which he wasn't pleased with. His second painting was a rock and he still wasn't amazed from it. His last painting was a rainbow and he was sure that everyone would enjoy it. Patrick then gathers everyone to showcase his mural. Everyone with the exception of Squidward, really enjoyed the mural and Patrick was proud of himself. But suddenly, dark clouds rolled in and it began to rain. Patrick screamed as the rain washed away his painting and Mr. Tim suggested that he'll hire a new painter to redo his mural later. Patrick than sat at a picnic table feeling depressed about the lost of his painting. Hearing his sorrows, a blue French-like octopus named Pierre Le Squidward arrived and was happy to help Patrick with his painting. Patrick was delighted and allowed the French painter to help him. After the rain had stop, Patrick explained to Pierre Le Squidward his rainbow mural. The octopus explained that if Patrick repainted his mural, he would improve on it to make it look better. So Patrick then repainted his rainbow mural and Pierre Le Squidward showed up with a splatter-gun. He fires a giant glob of orange paint all over the canvas which angered Patrick just a little. Just then, Patrick's simple rainbow mural turned into a full colored canvas of all the rainbow colors. Patrick thanked Pierre Le Squidward for his amazing art skills and was very pleased. The episode ends with SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Mr. Tim admiring the artwork and Patrick takes them all out for shaved ice. Music Krusty Katering (Unknown Track) Dombunmmel The Fruitcake Vendor Skipping To School Bushwick Tarantella (Kevin MacLeod) Winner Winner Krusty Katering (Unknown Track) Piano Cover Dramatic Cues Pua Paoaklani B Titi De Paris Hello Blues William Tell Overture Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018